Shadowland(Rewritten)
by TheLionNerd
Summary: it has been 1 year since scar became king and things are already messed up...survival is our main goal now..not peace.
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost a year since Scar took over and the pridelands were already a barren wasteland...many of the animals have left the pridelands,leaving the lions and hyenas with little food and little water.

Nala kicked a rock as she and some of the lionesses were walking back to pride rock after killing a sick zebra.

''The whole pride is starving...we can't keep this up forever,sarabi.'' Nala said to mufasa's widow,who sighed.

''I know,nala...but we must stay strong for now.'' Sarabi said.

''SARABI!'' Scar,who was at pride rock,screamed,causing all the lionesses in the hunting party to cringe,''Did you find a good supply of food!?''

''Scar,there is barely enough food to feet the pride,let alone the hyenas!'' Sarabi shouted,''The food and water supply are running thin!we must move out!''

Scar just frowned at Sarabi and looked at her with that cold,emotionless stare that he always gives the lionesses.

''Very well...hunt in the outlands,but you will be under the hyenas watch.'' Scar sneered.

''Oh,thank you scar!'' Sarafina thanked the corrupt king,''My cub,mheetu,will be very happy with food.''

''I care not about mheetu,sarafina...i care only about the food.'' Scar growled.

This only earned a silent snarl from Sarafina.

''Mom,why is scar so heartless?'' Nala asked her mother.

''He was always overshadowed by mufasa...he led a lion guard,but he let his power get into his head and killed the lion guard when they refused to help him..'' Sarafina replied.

''Oh...do you wish there was something you could have done to prevent scar's change?'' Nala asked and Sarafina nodded.

the lionesses then walked off to the outlands followed by several hyenas.

meanwhile,in a distant jungle...

''Pumbaa,do you need help getting that grub up there?'' Simba asked his friend,who was trying to get a bug that was too high for him to reach.

''Sure do,simba!'' Pumbaa replied as Simba grabbed a couple bugs and gave them to the warthog,who swallowed them whole.

as pumbaa walked off,simba looked at a pond.

''Dad...you told me that you would always be there for me...please show me that you are..just..someday.'' Simba sighed before following his friend.


	2. Okapi and Hyenas

Scar was laying down in the old lair of the lion guard,starting at the paintings that were on the wall.

''Until mufasa's death,this was the closest thing to kingship I had…'' Scar said while looking at a relatively large rock formation in the lair,''Me and my 'friends' used this as our lair while fending off outside threats to the pridelands...before they BETRAYED ME!''

Scar then swatted at a old skull,completely shattering it.

''Hey,Scar!'' A voice called out to the dark king,who sighed.

''What is it now,Banzai?'' Scar groaned.

''Where is the hunting party?'' Banzai asked

''The hunting party left…'' Scar growled.

''Why?" Banzai asked,puzzled.

''TO FIND FOOD,YOU HALF BRAINED BAFOON!'' Scar yelled,startling Banzai.

''Uh…'' Banzai said and Scar facepalmed.

''I had them leave to the outlands to find food,you drooling pig…'' Scar told Banzai.

''Oooh…'' Banzai said,''Sorry boss..''

Scar just frowned,then roared.

''OUT!'' Scar roared,causing Banzai to bolt out of the lair.

Meanwhile,with the lionesses.

''Sarabi,I see some okapi!'' Nala shouted,though the okapi didn't hear her.

''SHHHH...nala,you'll make them aware we are here.'' Sarabi scolded.

''Oh...sorry.'' Nala apologized,then looked at the okapi,''so when do we charge?''

Nala then saw that the hyenas were already about to attack the okapi.

''Sarabi,look.'' Nala said and the former queen of the pridelands gasped at the hyenas.

''Those bastards are already going to attack..they will end up hunting every single animal in the outlands.'' Sarabi growled,then walked over to the hyenas,''Shenzi!''

''What is it,Sarabi?'' Shenzi asked with a groan.

''Let us hunt from here on out.'' Sarabi said and Shenzi chuckled.

''We need food for EVERY animal at pride rock,Sarabi.'' Shenzi reminded the lioness,who rolled her eyes.

''I understand that,but you will end up overhunting.'' Sarabi scoffed and Shenzi frowned.

''Oh well,not my problem.'' Shenzi cackled and Sarabi growled.

''You bitch!'' Sarabi roared

''Heh…'' Shenzi said,then walked away with a few of the hyenas.

Sarabi had fire in her eyes after Shenzi walked off.

''Sarabi,please calm down.'' Nala said and Sarabi sighed.

''Let's just keep hunting.'' Sarabi said.

The lionesses then hunted down the okapi..


End file.
